Digi High
by LovableAnimeIdiot
Summary: Guilmon is now a junior in Digi high. He is good looking but will not go out with anyone. But what happens when there a new transfer student at school? Could she be the girl he's been looking for? First fanfic ever! Rena/Guil Agu/Biyo and Pata/Gato!
1. Chapter 1 Welcome to Digi High

**Me: Thanks for reading my first story ever! Please don't write too many flames, okay?**

**Renamon:Go ahead and write as many flames as you want! *devilishly grins***

**Guilmon: Aww, take it easy on him Renamon he's only a beginner.**

**Me: Thanks Guilmon, I always liked you better. Enjoy the show! I will post the second chapter after a couple of reveiws.**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T own digimon.**

**A/N : In this world the digimon have humanoid like bodies but still have their digimon characteristics. The digimon also live in a place similar to Japan.**

Chapter 1 : Welcome to Digi High

After the defeat of the D-Reaper the Tamers decided that the digimon should return to the digital world. It's been 7 years since they returned to the digital world and decided to part ways except for Terriermon and Guilmon. Guilmon is now enrolled in Digi High as a junior and Terriermon is in the 8th grade at Digi Junior High. They live together in house located in the bustling city known as Digiville. During that time they now barely remember the names of their other friends, even Guilmon forgot his best friends except for Terriermon.

But enough backstory lets just skip to the first day of Guilmon's junior year.

This is the day that Guilmon met the love of his life.

_**Guilmon P.O.V.**_

"_We will always be best friends right?" I said_

"_Yep, always!" smiled a beautiful figure._

"_Promise?"_

"_Promise!"_

I smiled as I was dreaming of me playing in the park with the love of my life. The only problem was I could not see her face but I knew she was the most beautiful and wonderful person in the digital world.

"Hey...Guilmon..."

"Guilmon..."

"Oh...well...at least I can say I tried."

Splash! "What the hell did you do Terriermon!" cried a now very damp and sleepy red dinosaur with bat wing ears. "Hi" said a smirking digimon that had long flapping ears and who was just happened to be holding a bucket of water.

"Can you please tell me why did you just do that?" I said as I went to go change into dry clothes.

"Agumon, Biyomon, Gatomon, and Patamon are waiting for you outside!" said the puppy-eyed Terriermon.

"Why?" I aksed as I slipped into a white T-shirt, black shorts, and a red and black loose vest.

"Did you really forget what today is?" asked Terriermon

"I don't know, Monday?"

"Yes, Guilmon, Monday, OF THE FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL!"

Guilmon took a glance at his alarm clock. It read 7:45.

"S***! I'm going to be late!"

"Terriermon. don't forget to lock the door when you leave for school!" cried Guilmon

"I won't!"

Guilmon rushed out the front door nearly tackling his friends.

"Hey Guilmon," said a orange dinosaur wearing a tan shorts, a white t-shirt and a blue baseball cap.

"Late again I see." said Agumon as he was running to catch up to Guilmon.

"Yeah, sorry about the tackle I nearly gave you, Agumon"

"What about me?" said a pink feathered bird digimon who was wearing a red flower top with a white skirt and also running or should I say flying to catch up with the rest of them.

"And me?" said a male digimon with a orange and cream colored face with wings for ears and was wearing a sleeveless green sweater and tan slacks.

"And me?" said a white cat digimon with a a long tail and was wearing a gray top and a purple skirt.

"Yeah, guys sorry." I apologized.

"It's ok." said Biyomon

"Yeah, besides you are always late," said Patamon

"Was it because of a certain dream you had last night?" Gatomon said as she giggled, along with everyone else I might add. To tell you the truth this morning's dream wasn't the first time I've had it.

"Yeah, but I still don't know who she is or what she even looks like yet." I said.

"You must really love this person, huh? Whoever she is." said Patamon

"Yeah"

"Hey guys, I heard that we were getting a new transfer student today!" said Biyomon

"And I heard she's cute too!"Agumon said

At this remark Biyomon smacked Agumon in the back of the head. "Owww" Agumon said as he was rubbing the back of his head. "You're supposed to be dating me!" yelled Biyomon pouting. "And Patamon," Gatomon said as she was giving him a death glare , "same thing applies to you." "Don't even worry about it Gatomon, I love and only love you." said Patamon which caused Gatomon to blush a light pink and turn her head away trying to hide it. Patamon just smiled at his blushing girlfriend.

"Biyomon, I meant that maybe Guilmon would be interested." said Agumon.

"Agumon, its probably some stuck up chick who thinks she better than everyone else. Besides I'm waiting for the right girl." I said.

"Sure," he said sarcastically.

*ding**ding*

"Crap! 5 minutes left! We got to hurry." I yelled at them.

And with that the whole gang rushed to school.

_In The Classroom_

"Phew, *pant* made *pant* it." I said a bit tired and exhausted.

"Yeah that was a close one," said Patamon

"Guilmon, you have got to wake up earlier," said a worn out Gatomon.

"Class, take your seats," the Stingmon teacher said as he walked in.

"Today we have a new student. She has transferred from Digi Academy."

_Digi Academy huh? I was right, just another stuck up princess who cares for no...body... _I didn't get to finish my thought because walking in came a beautiful yellow fox digimon with a long golden tail wearing a white uniform and purple gloves. To me she looked like an angel that fell from heaven. "Wow" was the only thing that I could say. I just sat there staring at her. _I thimk I'm in…wait...no she couldn't be the girl in my dreams...could she?_

"Now please introduce yourself." said Stingmon.

"Hi! I'm Renamon! Renamon Nonaka!"

Agumon noticed Guilmon's expression and whispered to Biyomon "_Things are going to get really interesting!"_

**Me: Yay! Finally done!**

**Renamon: Why did you have to leave a cliff hanger? I want to know the rest of the story!**

**Guilmon: Yeah I agree with Renamon!**

**Me: YOU KNOW THE STORY!**

**Renamon: Well you don't have to yell!**

**Me: Neither do you!**

**Guilmon: Calm down and just finish the sign off**

**Me: Fine! Please review and not to many flames please! Sorry for grammar and punctuation! Second chapter will be up soon!**


	2. Chapter 2 A Tour Guide and Lunch

**Me: Thank you to Heymman13, Lord Pata, and Kyoshira7 for my first reviews**

**Guilmon: Hey, You are out of bread!**

**Me: What do you mean I just bought some... *sees fridge was ransacked***

**Me: WHAT DID YOU DO, GUILMON!**

**Guilmon: Umm...**

**Me: Well enjoy the story folks, I gotta take care of a little pest...**

**Guilmon: *gulp***

_**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN DIGIMON**_

Chapter 2: A Tour Guide and Lunch

_**Guilmon's P.O.V**_

"Now please choose a seat Ms. Nonoka," Our Stingmon teacher told her.

As I looked around the classroom I could only see two seats. One next to me and the other is next to... oh great...Impmon. Impmon is known as the player in Digi High. All the girls are all over him except those with common sense. Well I guess she is just another one of Impmon's little toys. Looks like she not the... "I'll sit next to the red dino!" she said cheerfully.

_What! _I pinched myself to check if I was still in reality.

"Hi,"she said to me smiling.

"Uh...hi," I said back.

"What's your name?"

"I'm Guilmon."

"Hey, during lunch can you give me a tour of the school?"

"Um...sure."

"Thanks!"

I just smiled back.

Then I just remembered something. I forgot to pack lunch!

_**Renamon's P.O.V.**_

His smile was the most cutest thing I have ever seen!

I just melted when he agreed to be my tour guide.

This morning I was so excited about my transfer I accidentally made 2 lunches and brought them to school. I never thought that I would get to meet a hot guy like Guilmon here! Oh, I just can't wait for lunch!

_40 minutes later_

"Ok class, time for study hall, after that we will have lunch at the bell." the teacher said.

As I packed my things away for lunch two girls came up to me.

"Hi, my name is Biyomon!" she said.

"And my name is Gatomon!" the other girl said.

"Nice to meet you!" I replied.

"Do you want to join us for lunch?" asked Biyomon

"Sorry but someone is taking me around the school for a tour."

"Who?" Gatomon asked

"His name is Guilmon,"I said

When I said that both of the girls looked at each other and giggled.

"What's so funny?" I asked them.

"Oh, nothing" Biyomon said still giggling.

"Hope you have a nice time with him!" Gatomon said and she was also still giggling.

"Um...okay.."

"Well see ya around Renamon!" cried Biyomon as she left with Gatomon.

_That was weird. _As I ran that thought across my mind the lunch bell rang and I went to my locker to go get my lunches.

_**Guilmon's P.O.V.**_

When the lunch bell rang I went to go find Renamon but she wasn't at her desk. I went to go look for her and found her at her locker.

"Hey Renamon, are you ready for that tour?" I asked rubbing the back of my neck with my hand.

"Yeah, but are you going to bring your lunch? She asked so innocently that I blushed due to how cute she was. I think she noticed it even if my skin was naturally dark red.

" To tell you the truth, I'm not that hungry, so I'm deciding to skip lunch!" I lied. I was STARVING!

"Oh...ok..."

"Well, should we start the tour?"

"Sure, and thanks again for doing this for me. You really didn't have to."

"I always like to help out people. Where should we go first?"

"How about the library, I want to know where it is because I love reading, especially Shakespeare."

"Well then let's go." and with that we were on our way to the library.

_Meanwhile in The Classroom / General P.O.V._

"Hey, where is Guilmon, Agumon?" said a worried looking Patamon.

"I don't know, but Guilmon can take care of himself. He is captain of the soccer team after all, and he built his own motorcycle as well." replied Agumon.

"Look, here come the girls!" Patamon walked up to his girlfriend and gave her light kiss. Gatomon blushed. Gatomon can handle anything but she can't help blushing whenever Patamon gets a little bit romantic. Biyomon watched the happy couple but then was surprised attacked by Agumon who gave her a loving hug from behind. "Does this make up for what I said this morning?" he whispered into her ear. "No, but this does!"Biyomon quickly spun around and kissed Agumon. He had no rejection towards it and kissed her back.

"Hey, girls, have you seen Guilmon around?" asked Agumon.

"Oh I wouldn't worry about him, hehe." Biyomon said.

"Yeah, I'm sure he is having the time of his life!" Gatomon added.

"What do you mean, sweetie?" Patamon asked.

"He is showing the new girl around the school!" Gatomon said.

"WTF! That sly dog!" Agumon said.

"Let's talk about it over lunch." Biyomon said.

"So where should we eat for lunch?" Agumon asked the group.

"How about the patio?" suggested Patamon "The weather outside is so peaceful and cool. All in favor say aye!"

"Aye!" everyone said.

"Then it's unanimous. Let's go to the patio!" cried Agumon

_Meanwhile / Guilmon P.O.V._

"That's about everything." I said.

"Hey, do you know a outside place that's a bit private?" she asked "The weather outside is great but the patio seems too crowded for me."

"Well, I actually do know a place, but you must promise to not tell anyone!" I said in the most serious tone I could.

"I promise!" she quickly answered.

I decided to trust her and led her to my most secret spot that no one in the school has ever seen except my friends of course, but even they don't bother me when ever I go there, unless they really needed to talk to me.

"Ok" I led her up several flights of stairs holding her hand and then we walked down a hallway all they way to the end until we found the secret flight of stairs. We went up the steps and saw a door, but before I opened it I turned to Renamon, squeezed her hand, and said "This will be our little secret ok?"

She said "ok" and with that I pushed the door open to the most beautiful place in the whole entire school. The Roof Garden.

"It's so amazing!" she said as she beautifully danced around the beautiful garden. I think I was wrong to call her an angel. She was not one. She was a goddess, a beautiful, enchanting, memorizing goddess. I smiled as wide as I could. _I guess it's true.._I thought to myself. _She's the one I have been looking for. I finally will admit it. I'm in love._

Then the most embarrassing thing happened. My stomach growled so loud I think the people on the ground floor could hear me. Renamon noticed and was coming over. _ Oh great I messed up my one first true chance to get love! Man I'm such an idiot!_

"Hey, Guilmon?"

"Uh... yeah Renamon?"

"Are you hungry?"

"No, I'm fine!" my stomach growled again. She burst out laughing.

"Yes, I'm starving, but I left so quickly that I forgot to pack one." I hung my head down in shame.

"What a coincidence I actually packed 2 lunches by mistake!" she laughed again and asked, " Do you want the other lunchbox?"

I gave her a big hug. "I'll take that as yes?" she said.

I said "Thank you for the food!" and then began the scarfing of the most delicious food ever!

"Do you like my cooking?" she asked.

"You cooked this! This the best tasting food I have ever eaten!" I said with a full mouth.

"Really?"

"Yep, there are no doubts in my mind!"

After I finished the food we cleaned up.

"Hey, Guilmon there a bit of rice left on your cheek."

"Really? Where?"

"I'll get it."

The thing she did next made me blush the color of rubies. She kissed off the rice! After we realized what Renamon just did we turned our so we wouldn't see the other blush.

"U-uh, l-let's h-h-head back t-to c-cl-class!" I suggested with my head still turned around.

"Y-y-yeah, l-let's g-g-go!"she stuttered

After that we headed back to class without saying another word to each other.

**Me: Awww**

**Me: Hey are you guys going to say anything?**

**Renamon: *blushing***

**Guilmon: *also blushing***

**Me: O...k?**

**Me: Well R&R please! Sorry for mistakes!**


	3. Chapter 3 An Invintation and A Walk

**Me: Well here's chapter 3.**

**Renamon: Hey the story is moving a bit fast isn't it?**

**Guilmon: Yeah I know. It's only been a day. You don't have to rush it.**

**Me: I have to, because I'm planning to make the story really long. Remember the story takes place in your Junior year. Junior is full of love, but senior is full of, well you will have to wait!**

**Renamon: I know what happens! We...**

**Me: On with the story! (that was close)**

_**DICLAIMER: I DON'T OWN DIGIMON**_

Chapter 3 : An Invitation and a Walk

_**Renamon P.O.V.**_

After the roof garden incident we went back to class and I just sat through class blushing every time I thought of the "incident" on the roof. Before I knew it I was hearing thunder. I hope it wouldn't rain. I didn't bring an umbrella. When I woke up this morning the weather was so nice and there wasn't a cloud in the sky. I should have watched the morning weather report.

*ding**ding*

"Ok, class I will see you tomorrow. Don't forget to read chapter 13 in your math textbooks." said the teacher.

I was walking out of the classroom when someone called my name.

"Renamon!" It was Biyomon and Gatomon

"Hey, Biyomon, Gatomon!"

"So did you have a fun time with Guilmon?" Biyomon asked.

I blushed. "I don't want to talk about it. It's too embarrassing!"

Then Biyomon and Gatomon started to get angry.

"Wait, are you guys friends of Guilmon?" I asked them.

"Well, not anymore!" they yelled with rage in their vocies.

"I didn't know you guys liked him! I'm so sorry! I should never given him a kiss on the cheek!" I was tearing up.

"That's what you did!" Biyomon said very loudly.

"Please don't hurt me! I promise to back off! I wish I never met him! I didn't know you guys like him but I just couldn't help myself! He's just so cute and lovable! He's so nice and kind and...and...I think I'm in love, but...but..." I began to cry.

They burst out laughing.

"*sniff* What's so *sniff* funny?" I asked as Biyomon helped me up.

"We thought that Guilmon took advantage of your innocence and had sex with you!" Gatomon explained.

"Yeah, and besides we already have boyfriends. They are best friends with Guilmon so that's how we know him!" Biyomon said.

"Who knew you would fall in love with him on the first day of school?" Gatomon said.

"As an apology for making you cry, why don't you come to the beach with us on Saturday? The boys are coming too!" Gatomon winked at the last part.

"Um...even Guilmon?" I asked sheepishly.

"Uh-huh" replied Biyomon.

"Sure!" I said happily

"Don't forget to bring a few snacks and/or drinks!" Biyomon cried as I walked away.

"Ok!" I cried back. I couldn't wait for Saturday. Then I looked outside the window. It was raining.

_**Guilmon's P.O.V.**_

I was at my locker when I saw Agumon and Patamon. They walked up to me and we exchanged a couple of Hi's.

"I heard from Biyomon what happened on the rooftop!" Agumon said with a devilish grin.

"You are one sly digimon, aren't you Guilmon?" Patamon teased.

"It was nothing. I had rice on my cheek and Reanmon just got it off my face. That's all there is to the story." I tried to convince them but they wouldn't believe me.

"So what do you think of her, Guilmon?" Agumon asked trying to satisfy his giant curosity.

"Well,..."

"Are you in love with her?" Patamon asked.

"Yeah." I said in a voice so soft only I could hear, but Patamon has supre hearing and was able to hear my secret answer.

"I knew it!" Patamon cried out loud.

"Well I better get going." Agumon said, "I gotta get ready for my date tonight! See ya!"

"I got to go too. See you guys tomorrow!" Patamon said as he walked away.

They soon left with their umbrellas and walked home in the pouring rain.

After they were gone I went to go get my umbrella from my locker. I've started to keep an umbrella in my locker because I woke up so late that I couldn't watch the morning weather report. I would always get a cold the next day because I would have to walk in the rain on the way home.

I saw Renamon standing near the door leading outside.

She looked a bit worried about something so I decided to go ask her what was wrong.

"Hi, Renamon," I said.

"Hi." she said

"Are you ok?" I asked looking worried.

"Uh…yeah."

"Renamon, what's the matter? I can tell something is wrong. Do you want me to walk you home?"

"Really? That would be great! I didn't want to walk in the rain because I forgot to bring an umbrella."

"I have one, you could use it."

"But then you would have to walk in the rain, I don't want that."

"Then we'll… just have…to share…then." I blushed a very dark crimson

"Sure" she smiled. I just blushed even more.

We walked out of the school under my green umbrella.

"Stay close, okay?"

"Ok," She smiled and so did I.

_**Renamon's P.O.V.**_

He smelled like bread. He held on to me tightly with his hand on my shoulder, so not even a single drop of water would touch me. His hand was so comforting. I never wanted the moment to end.

"Hey, Renamon?" asked Guilmon

"Yeah?"

"Is this your house?"

_What! We're already here? I wished a lived just a little bit farther away, that way I could be with Guilmon just a bit longer._

"Hey, Renamon? You might want to get inside. It's chilly out here in the rain."

"Ok." I said a bit disappointed.

"See ya! I'm looking forward to Saturday!' I said as walked into my house.

"Yeah, see ya!"

I took one more good look at him before I closed the door.

_**Guilmon's P.O.V.**_

I was walking home when I just realized something. Why did Renamon say Saturday? There's no school on Saturday. I'm going to the beach with my friends...unless...did Biyomon and Gatomon...no they didn't...did they?

I guess I'll find out on Saturday.

**Me: Next chapter 3 : A Day at The Beach**

**Guilmon: Sometimes I wonder when Biyomon an Gatomon will stop their meddling.**

**Renamon: Yeah, but without them we wouldn't be together!**

**Guilmon: True...**

**Me: I'll try not make them meddle too much.**

**Guilmon: Thank you.**

**Renamon: I want the next chapter to be up already!**

**Me: I'll have fun writing it. Sorry for mistakes! R&R! In the next chapter Guilmon gets brave and _.**


	4. Chapter 4 A Day At The Beach

**Me: Chapter 5 and 6 is going to be epic!**

**Renamon: Why?**

**Guilmon: Let's just say you're going to do something really nice for me.**

**Renamon : What?**

**Guilmon: I won't tell you!**

**Renamon: Tell me!**

**Me: No! **

**Renamon: Fine!**

**Me: Hahaha. Enjoy the story folks! I promise to keep rated T.**

**A/N : Wait a couple of days for chapter 6. Got to study for exams, but chapter 5 will be coming soon. I'll post chapter 6 as fast as I can.**

_**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN DIGIMON!**_

Chapter 4: A Day at The Beach

_**Renamon P.O.V.**_

_Finally, Saturday! _I thought as I woke up in my lavender room. I looked at the clock. It said 6:30 a.m.. I better hurry if I'm going to meet my friends at the coffee shop at 7:30.

All through the rest of the first week of school I kinda kept my distance from Guilmon because I was always blushing thinking of Guilmon in a swimming trousers. I would imagine his body and how sexy he would look. I would think of very naughty thoughts after that.

I change into a bikini and put on skirt and a white shirt. I got my bag that had sunscreen, sunglasses, a pair of extra clothes, and some money, just in case I wanted to buy something.

About 20 minutes later I arrived in front of the coffee shop. I knew it was the right one because I saw Agumon and Biyomon making out in front of the shop.

"Well, I would say sorry for being late, but, maybe I should have come a little bit later?"

They jumped when they heard me.

"Uh... hi Renamon." said Biyomon blushing out of embrassment. She was wearing a purple one piece swimsuit and a frilly red skirt

She was also giving me the 'why did you that' look.

"Yeah, hi." said Agumon, blushing and sounded a little dissapointed. He was wearing a white shirt and light blue swim trunks.

I laughed like crazy. "Sorry, but you will have plenty of alone time once we are at the beach. By the way, where is everyone?"

"Patamon is getting a dune buggy with Gatomon and are driving here."

"What about Guilmon? Wait a minute a dune buggy only has enough room for beach gear and four people. How am I and Guilmon going to get to the beach? We can't walk that far."

Agumon laughed. "Oh, Guilmon has got that covered. Plus, why did you single out yourself with Guilmon? What if you and Guilmon were riding in the dune buggy, and Biyomon and me were going to walk to the beach huh?"

"Uh..." I blushed.

"Hahahaha" they both laughed.

Then I heard a honk and turned around. It was a yellow dune buggy with Patamon driving and Gatomon clinging on to him from the passenger seat and waving at us.

"Hey guys! Guilmon is right behind us!" Gatomon said cheerfully. She was wearing a bikini and a pink skirt. She was always so full of pep. I guess it's because she and Biyomon are both cheerleaders. Maybe I should try out, but I doubt I would make it. Then again it would be nice to cheer for Guilmon at one of his soccer games. He is the soccer captain after all and I should support him.

"We got to hurry or our 'special' spot will be taken!" Patamon said with sunglasses on his head and wearing a green shirt and red trousers.

"Ok, let's go Biyomon" Agumon said as he helped her into the back of the dune buggy.

"Here give me your bag Renamon. We'll give it to you at the beach, ok?" said Gatomon

"Ok?" I said.

"Well see ya at the beach!" Biyomon yelled as they drove off.

Then a few minutes later, Guilmon showed up wearing blue and white trousers, a yellow shirt, and a black and red helmet, and riding a red and black MOTORCYCLE!

"Wow! It is yours?" I asked just in awe, staring the finely built motorcycle.

"Yep! I built it during freshman and sophomore year. It's a beauty huh?" Guilmon said.

"I'll say!"

"Well, hop on we gotta go catch up with the others!" He said with a smile. "Here's a purple helmet. It's your favorite color, right?"

"How did you know?" I asked a bit surprised.

"It's just something I noticed, that's all." he said sheepishly.

As I put my helmet on, I climbed on to the motorcycle and sat behind Guilmon.

"Hold on tight! Here we GO!" He said as he did a small wheelie and we sped away towards the beach.

"This is awesome!" I said hugging Guilmon's waist.

"I thought you would say that." He smiled.

_**Meanwhile**_

"I wish I could have seen Renamon's face!" said Patamon, driving the dune buggy.

"She must have really been surprised!" giggled Biyomon wrapped in Agumon's arms in the backseat.

Gatomon snuggled up to Patamon and said, "I remember when I first fell in love." She gazed at Patamon with her loving eyes. He started to blush. "Yeah, it's the greatest thing you will ever feel." he said.

They arrived at the beach around 7:50 a.m.

"We should go to the beach more often!" exclaimed Agumon as he got of buggy and started to unpack. "Yeah, it feels so nice out here." said Biyomon.

"I'll go find our 'usual' spot on the beach!" cried Patamon as he and Gatomon took the towels, blankets, and the cooler.

"Ok, we'll wait for Gulimon and Renamon. You better not be making out with Gatomon when we get there!" Agumon joked. Patamon then got a bottle of water from the cooler and threw it at Agumon's face. "Owww," Agumon cried while rubbing his forehead. "Don't worry I'll fix it." Then Biyomon kissed Agumon on his forehead causing him to blush a dark red. "You're so cute when you're blushing," Biyomon said.

"I love you more than you know, Biyomon."

"I love you too, Agumon."

As they kissed they heard a motorcycle coming and quickly broke apart.

_**Guilmon's P.O.V.**_

I saw Agumon and Biyomon next to the dune buggy and parked next to them.

"Hey, guys. Did you enjoy your kiss?" I asked.

"That's the second time today." Renamon said giggling.

"Like you two don't want do the same thing!" Biyomon shouted.

Agumon laughed his head off.

We both blushed.

"We can finish this later. Right now though, we need to go meet Patamon and Gatomon at our usual spot. Hopefully, no one has found it and it hasn't been taken." Agumon said after he stopped laughing.

As we were walking to the 'spot' Renamon asked what was so special about it.

I smiled and said "Well, you will find out when we get there."

She pouted saying "That's not fair."

I chuckled at how cute she was. The bikini was a nice bonus for me.

I just patted her head and said "Aww, don't cry. If I buy you an ice cream later, will you stop crying?"

She looked up still pouting. "Really?"

"Really."

She then hugged me and kissed me on the cheek.

Renamon then ran to catch up with Agumon and Biyomon.

She cried back at me, "Don't forget you promised!"

I stood there in bliss.

Then I snapped back to reality and went to go catch up with the others.

_**Renamon's P.O.V.**_

The spot was so amazing! It was a hollow cave! It's mouth faced the the ocean and was giant as a Whamon! As I walked a little bit deeper in to the cave I found Patamon and Gatomon stroking a fire.

"So, what do you think?" asked Patamon?

"This place is the best!" I said.

"Yep, this our private spot on the beach. There are no other digimon bothering you, you can get dry and warm by the fire, no annoying kids spraying you with water guns while you're tanning outside, there's a hole at the top that acts like a sky light, etc." said Guilmon as he walked in.

After we put all our stuff away we went out side to enjoy the water.

Patamon and Gatomon were holding hands and taking a nice stroll on the beach. While Guilmon, Agumon, Biyomon, and I played in the cool light blue water.

Guilmon's body glistened in the sunlight. The sunshine oulined his entire body. He looked like a god.

"Stop splashing me!" Biyomon cried as Agumon and I were attacking her.

Then Gumon started to splashing me.

"Ah!"

We kept playing and laughing until we couldn't any more.

After a while it suddenly started to rain.

"WTF? The weather report said clear and sunny skies!" shouted Agumon.

We all rushed in to the cave to find Patamon and Gatomon taking a nap together with Gatomon's head on Patamon's shoulder.

We lightly woke them up and sat around the fire to dry ourselves off.

"Well we might as well eat now. It is lunchtime." Guilmon said as he took sandwiches from the cooler and gave us all one.

"Mmm, these are great! Who made these?" I asked munching on one of the best sandwiches I have ever tasted.

Guilmon rose his hand slightly.

"Really? Wow! Who knew you were such a amazing chef?"

"Terriermon doesn't know how to cook so I have to. I have lots of exeperience. It doesn't compare to your cooking though Renamon."

"Are you kidding me? If we had a cooking match you would win hands down."

"Honestly, I'm not that good." he replied

"Say whatever you want but I want another sandwich!" I said as I reached in side the cooler to grab another.

After everyone ate their sandwiches just sat around and chatted.

This was one of the best days of my life, or so I thought.

_**Guilmon's P.O.V.**_

Outside I could hear thunder.

Then something happened.

*boom*

"What was that?" I asked. Then the ground began to grumble.

There was only one word I could say before it started, "CAVE IN!"

We started to run towards the exit. Rocks fell from the ceiling. One rock struck both of my legs, breaking them.

Before Agumon even turned around I shouted "Get the f*** out of here!"

"But..." he protested.

"Don't worry about me, get the rest of them out of here!"

They all got in time except for one person who stayed behimd.

"RENAMON! YOU HAVE TO GO!"

"NO!" she screamed back. Tears were steaming down her beautiful blue eyes.

"I'M NOT GOING TO LET YOU DIE! AT LEAST NOT ALONE!"

The cave entrance crumpled and the exit became blocked.

It was over.

Renamon moved me towards the wall and let me lean back on it.

"Are you ok?" She asked still crying.

I wiped away her tears gently.

"You idiot. You should have escaped with the others." I whispered into her ear as she wrapped her arm around me.

"If staying here with you is dumb, then I don't want to be smart." she buried her head into my bare chest.

"Your fur tickles." I said chuckling.

"Well your cold so I decided to warm you up."

She was so kind, so warm.

"I wouldn't mind dying right here in your arms."

She slapped me.

I turned my head towards her still in shock.

"DON'T YOU EVER SAY THAT AGAIN!"

"Ok! Ok!"

She was crying again.

"If you died I would never forgive myself!"

"It's not your fault!"

"Maybe if hadn't come then you wouldn't have..."

I took her by the shoulders and did something that even surprised me.

I kissed her. It was magical and I thought I heard angels singing. Her lips were so soft. She was my beautiful goddess.

"Listen to me," I said, "you are not at fault here. If anything it's my fault for choosing this day to be at the beach. Agumon, Patamon, Biyomon, and Gatomon will get us out of here! SO PULL YOUR SELF TOGETHER!"

I held her in my arms until she stopped crying.

She soon fell asleep.

Last thing I saw before falling asleep was Renamon's cute little face. Last thing I heard was a jackhammer.

**Me: Please reveiw!**

**Guilmon: *fast asleep***

**Renamon: *hugging sleeping Guilmon***

**Me: Aww. **

**Me: Unfortunately for them, I'm the kind of guy that draws on your face when you're asleep.**

**Me: *laughs manically* Sorry for mistakes!**


	5. Chapter 5 Recovery

**Me: Yay, Chapter 5! **

**Renamon: Finally!**

**Guilmon: *eating bread***

**Me: Really Guilmon? Really?**

**Renamon: Aww, that's so cute.**

**Guilmon: *burp***

**Me: What about now?**

**Renamon: Eh, he's still cute.**

**Guilmon: *blushes***

**Renamon: Too Cute *hugs Guilmon tightly***

**Guilmon: Renamon... ack... can't...breath!**

**Me: Back to The Story! Sorry for mistakes.**

_**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN DIGIMON!**_

Chapter 5: Recovery

_**Guilmon's P.O.V.**_

When I first woke up all I could see were blobs of color and a white background. My legs were still hurting as much as ever.

"Hey guys, he starting to wake up!" said the orange and cream blob.

As my vision came into focus I could see the faces of Agumon, Patyamon, and Terriermon standing around me.

"GUILMON!" cried Terriermon. He ran up to me and hugged me for a very long time.

"Don't scare me like that!" he said.

"Momentai, Terriermon." I said and he just laughed.

"I thought I lost you buddy," Agumon said.

"Yeah, sorry about that. How long was I out anyway?"

"About a week." Agumon replied.

"We still need a soccer captain. Of course after your legs heal. The doctor said that it will take at least 5 weeks. That just in time for soccer season. Coach said that you might miss the first couple of games but we'll manage." said Patamon.

"That's good to hear." I said as I looked around the room. "Where's Renamon?"

"Oh she is in another room with the girls." Patamon said.

"What happened? Is she ok?" I asked, worried that Renamon's condition was my fault.

"She went in to a coma due to the shock from the experience."

"Take me to her!" I grabbed some crutches form the side of my bed and tried to walk to Renamon's room but before that, Agumon stopped me.

"It will be 4 weeks before you can start to walk again, Guilmon," Agumon said, "but, it will be ten minutes until a wheelchair gets here." He was smirking.

After I got into the wheelchair Patamon pushed me to Renamon's room.

I wheeled myself to the side of her bed. The girls were crying as they hugged their respective boyfriends.

"This is all my fault isn't it," I said feeling horrible.

"No it's not, Guilmon," said Biyomon trying to comfort me.

"Yeah, you didn't know that the cave was going to collapse," said Gatomon.

I looked at them. Tears were still streaming down their eyes.

"Momentai, Guilmon" said Terriermon.

"Can I have a moment with Renamon, please?"

After everyone left I looked at the sleeping beauty with sadness in my eyes.

"Why did this have to happen to you?" I said.

I would've gladly traded my own life if that could make Renamon wake up.

No matter how much pain I needed to go through, I would have gone through it all without a single complaint for the sake of Renamon.

"Please, Renamon," I said as I took her hand and wept. "Please, wake up. If you don't, I can't tell you how I really feel about you!"

It was about three hours later when Agumon came in and said that I had to go back to my room. As we went back I asked that Agumon take care of Terriermon for me. He agreed.

That night I cried myself to sleep.

_Two Weeks Later_

I am now two weeks into my recovery. Renamon still hasn't waken up yet. Everyday the whole gang would come to the hospital after school, and everyday I would visit Renamon hoping that she would wake up.

I was allowed to move in to the room next to her so I didn't need to go that far.

When I visited her today, her heartbeat was much slower than yesterday. I began to panic.

"Please, Renamon. Don't leave me! I love you! I love every single thing about you! Your soft fur, Your adorable little face, the way you can cook, the way you smell of vanilla! Please I beg the Digital Gods and you, don't leave me! Even if you don't return these feelings or hate me to the very digital core, please wake up! I love you Renamon! I still have a promise to keep and I will not break it! I cried throughout the whole night that day. I soon fell asleep with me still holding her warm hands.

_**Renamon's P.O.V.**_

It was cold and dark as hell. I was all alone. I was crying.

"Someone, rescue me!" I cried. "I don't want to be alone anymore!"

I then felt warmth around my hands. This kind of warmth was so loving and embracing.

I stopped crying,in fact I felt kind of happy.

"_Please wake up Renamon, don't leave me! I..."_

I couldn't catch the last few words but I knew they were important.

I thought to myself "_I guess it's time to leave this place."_

When I first woke up I could see I was in a hospital bed and it was night.

As I looked around the room I felt something heavy on my legs.

It was too dark to see what it was so I reached for the light switch and turned it on.

I was in shock to see who it was. It was Guilmon! He was holding my hands and lying his head down on my legs.

I could see the wheelchair and the casts on his legs.

Memories of the cave in came back to me.

I sat there admiring my savior. His face was so adorable and his body was so sexy.

He was the man of every girls dreams. _"He deserves more than me,"_ I thought to myself.

When I reached the light switch to turn it off I accidentally woke up him up.

"Hi, Guilmon," I said.

He stared at me blankly. Then he did a very odd thing. He slapped himself.

"Renamon, am I dreaming?"

"No, you're awake," I said a little bit shocked myself.

He began to cry. He was smiling too.

"You're awake, Renamon! You are actually awake!"

He came closer and gave me hug.

"Hey Guilmon? Can you please let go of me?" I asked.

"NO! I don't ever want to let go. I don't ever want to lose you again!"

"Yes, I understand but, YOU ARE SQUISHING ME!"

He didn't care. He held me in his arms long after him and I were fast asleep.

Tears of joy were streaming down both our faces.

I had a pleasant dream that night. One of me being married and having children.

My husband looked a lot like the man holding me right now.

**Me: Yay! You woke up!**

**Renamon: yay**

**Me: You don't seem happy.**

**Guilmon: That is because next chapter Renamon has to...**

**Me: DON"T SPOIL IT!**

**Guilmon: OK!OK! Sheesh!**

**Renamon: *tying a noose and hanging it from the ceiling***

**Me: Uh...Guilmon? You might want to stop her.**

**Renamon: I'm doing this because the next chapter is so horrible for me!**

**Guilmon: and I'm not too happy about it either.**

**Me: I will update chapter 6 and 7 as soon as possible! Sorry for mistakes! R&R!**


	6. Chapter 6 Regrets

**Me: *puts renamon in a cage***

**Renamon: Let me out!**

**Me: Not until next chapter.**

**Renamon: Why?**

**Guilmon: Too keep you alive for the next few chapters. I know the "event" was scary but you survived with not even a scratch on you! Besides you didn't hurt me, HE did it to make me angry. So you don't have to commit suicide.**

**Renamon: At least put THE JERK IN HERE SO I CAN KILL HIM!**

**Me: What about if I put Guilmon in there? I still need to keep the other guy for the next chapter.**

**Renamon: That could work! *smiling and thinking very naughty thoughts***

**Guilmon: Umm...*gulp***

**Me: Enjoy the story! R&R! *tries to ignore Guilmon's cries of help* Just saying the thing we are talking about is actually in the 8th chapter.**

_**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN DIGIMON**_

Chapter 6 : Regrets

_**Guilmon's P.O.V.**_

It' been 3 months and I'm fully recovered. Renamon is now a cheerleader and I'm the soccer captain. I still feel guilty about the whole "incident" and have been avoiding Renamon. I still haven't told her I love her yet and I highly doubt she has the same feelings.

I woke up and looked at my clock. It read 6:30. _I woke up early? I must really want to see Renamon today. I never wake up early, especially on a Monday._ I slipped into some black pants, white shirt and a red and black, hoodie. It was almost December but that didn't keep winter from coming early. As I brushed my teeth, I smelled smoke.

Terriermon was trying to cook again. I could smell the burnt eggs all the way from the bathroom.

When I came down Terriermon was very surprised to see me.

"What are you doing up so early Guilmon?" he asked.

"Even I don't know," I said as went to get some bacon and eggs from the fridge.

"Well, this time you can make breakfast. You know that I'm not very good at cooking."

"Ok, and by the way isn't it your turn for cooking an extra lunch for HER?" I asked smirking.

"Oh, yeah can you make it extra special this time! I still need to apologize from last time!" he said.

Terriermon has a new girlfriend now. Her name is Lopmon. She looks just like him except for she is pink and brown and has three horns instead of one. He sorta forgot his date with her on Saturday, so she a bit pissed off at him.

"No problem, little buddy!" I smiled.

After I ate breakfast (that I made) and packed the lunches, I took my backpack and took a early stroll before school.

I saw Patamon taking an early jog wearing a blue and gray sweatshirt and sweatpants. I said hi and boy was he surprised.

"What are you doing out so early?" he asked.,

"Just taking morning stroll. You might want to get home so you can get ready for school. Its already 6:55."

"Thanks!" Patamon said as he jogged away. "Oh, and hurry up and tell Renamon already. I don't think you want to be just friends."

I blushed at his comment and walked away.

I decided to call Agumon so that he would know that I had already left the house the house. When I came back Agumon and Biyomon were already there. Agumon was taking a nap in Biyomon's lap on the swinging bench outside on the porch. They had the same reaction as Patamon when they saw me. I reexplained the whole thing and went inside to grab my cellphone. After I got my cell phone and a few others things, I walked to school with Agumon and Biyomon.

_Maybe I should tell her today, _I thought. _I tell her today even if it kills me._

Class started and Renamon looked cute as ever in her white shirt and short gray skirt.

"Hey, Renamon?" I whispered.

"Yeah?" She whispered back.

"Can I talk to you later?"

"Sure," she said with a cute smile.

"Guilmon, I hate to intrude on your conversation, but will you please solve the problem on the board," said the ExVeemon Algebra teacher.

"Uhhh...sure," I must have looked pretty stupid, because a certain yellow fox digimon was giggling like crazy.

_**Renamon's P.O.V.**_

He was so cute when he is embarrassed. Lately Guilmon's been avoiding me for some time now. I wonder if he is alright. I sat there with a worried look. Guilmon must have noticed because after he solved the problem on the board he asked me what was wrong.

"Don't worry, Guilmon. I'm fine."

"You sure?" he said with puppy dog eyes.

I blushed a very bright pink at it and replied, "Yeah, I'm sure."

He touched my forehead and then touched his.

Then Guilmon did something that shocked me a little.

"Excuse me , May I escort Renamon to the nurse? She is burning up and her face is a bit red."

I could see the rest of my friends laughing quietly among themselves.

"That's fine," he said and we left the classroom.

"I thought I told you I was fine," I said with anger in my voice.

"I didn't mean to embarrass you, but I want to make sure you are not sick or anything," he said pouting.

Now that he mentioned it, I was feeling a little bit under the weather today. I started to feel dizzy. I stumbled on behind Guilmon and before I knew it, everything went black.

I woke up to find a familiar red face very close to mine. I also felt two very muscular arms carrying me. Guilmon was carrying me like a couple that just got married. Now the only place I felt blood in my body, was my very red head.

"Hey, Renamon are you okay?" Guilmon asked, "Hang in there we are almost at he nurse's office so please hold on. I knew you were sick. You need to start eating a lot more Vitamin C, Rena-chan."

"Rena-chan?" I said a bit surprised. He blushed.

"Umm...yeah. I mean we are best friends so I thought that would be appropriate, i-if that's alright with you."** (A/N: The suffix "-chan" is a thing you add to your closest friends' names in Japan)**

"Yep, Guil-chan,"

He tickled my ear. I giggled

After the Angewomon nurse took care of me Guilmon asked to stay a little bit longer.

The nurse agreed and left us alone.

"Renamon, I have something to tell you." Guilmon said as he grasped my hands with his own.

"You look like an angel that came from the heavens. Your smell of vanilla is intoxicating. Your cooking skills even outmatch five star chefs. Your fur is so warm and soft. Your eyes are like blue crystals, outshining even the sun, moon, and stars. I think I felt this way when we first met. I don't want to be friends with you Renamon. I want to be more than that. I love you, and that is the way I will feel until I die, right by your side, every step of the way."

I sat there on the white bed with a blank expression on my face. After several minutes of silence, me being still in shock, Guilmon had tears in his eyes. "I guess you don't feel the same way, huh?" Before I could stop him, he left with his eyes buried in his right arm. "I will still love you, no matter what you do." That was the last thing he said before leaving me alone.

Now it was my turn to cry. Why couldn't I tell him? I just hurt the person that I love the most. Why couldn't tell Guilmon that I loved him? Now, I'm all alone again! Why?

That happy dream of me being the wife of Guilmon was fading away.

**Renamon:WWWAAAAAHHHHHH!**

**Guilmon: *hugging renamon***

**Me: Aww don't cry. It's not that bad.**

**Renamon:WWWAAAHHHH!**

**Me: Wait till the next chapter! It will be better and very romantic.**

**Renamon:WWAAHHH!**

**Guilmon: I will kiss you if you stop crying!**

**Renamon:WAHH?**

**Me: And in chapter 8 something special will happen!**

**Renamon: I'm all better!**

**Me: That was fast. I will never understand Women. Please Review! RenaGuil Rules!**

_**Chapter 7 : Make Ups and Make Outs**_** Wil be up ASAP.**


	7. Chapter 7 Make Ups and Make Outs

**Me:Yay chapter 7!**

**Guilmon and Renamon: *cricket* *cricket***

**Me: Uh...guys?**

**Both: WHAT! *glaring with murder in eyes***

**Me: Never mind.**

**Me: uh... enjoy the story? Please review? **

**Me:I really don't know what to say at this point so...yeah *light bulb goes on***

**Me: Who knew Renamon didn't like Guilmon? You guys WERE a happy couple, but I guess that's all over. I'll just put a new character in to mess things up some more.**

**Guilmon: *strangling me***

**Renamon: *loading a GUN***

**Me: *gulp* I was kidding! I...ack...kid..ack...ing! *faints***

**Guilmon: Oops. Well now I have to write the story huh?**

**Renamon: You mean us, RIGHT! *points gun at Guilmon's head***

**Guilmon: *smiles nervously* hehe...o-of c-course d-de-dear! Um...enjoy the story! _*whispers* and please help!_**

**Renamon: What was that?**

**Guilmon: Nothing.**

**Guilmon's Mind: _AAHHHHHH!_**

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON!**_

Chapter 7: Make Ups and Make Outs

_**Renamon's P.O.V**_

I came back to class to find Guilmon wasn't there. It was free period so I went searching

I looked everywhere for him. I even went into the boys bathroom to search for him, in disguise of course.

I then remembered the roof garden. That was the place I fell in love with Guilmon. I was sure he would be there. To my dismay I only came up to see lifeless plants, dead because of the cold. Even with my purple jacket on it was still bitterly cold. Then I heard someone open the door. It was Biyomon and Agumon. They were searching for Guilmon too.

They gave me dirty looks and went away. I ran after them trying to find a friend that would at least listen! I tripped and fell. I began to cry, like a little girl that lost her favorite doll. They turned around and helped me up.

"Hey, Renamon there is no need to cry." Biyomon said trying to comfort me.

"Yeah, you're not hurt that bad. Come on now." Agumon said as he led me into a classroom with Biyomon supporting me.

"I may not be hurt that bad but Guilmon is! He told me he loved me and... and...I just sat there like a lifeless puppet."

"Yeah, we know." Biyomon said holding my hand.

"Why don't you love Guilmon?" Agumon asked.

"I DO! It's just that...that, I thought he would go for someone better. What do I have to offer him? He is kind, gentle, understanding. He is an amazing chef and has a nice lean cut body. He will help anyone in need even if the person who he is helping hates him to his digital core. I could never match up to that! He shouldn't be in love with me! He should have chosen a better person to confess. That kiss in the cave-in was just out of sheer panic, not actual lovey dovey stuff. Also, even if I want to tell him I love him, I couldn't. Not after how much I hurt him. At least now he can move on, right?" I was trying to

smile through all my tears but they weren't obviously buying it.

"Were you happy when Guilmon told you he loved you ormore shocked?" asked Agumon

"I was speechless and ecstatic," I replied.

"Really, I don't get what the problem is here." he said.

Biyomon tried slapped him in the back of head but this time Agumon actually managed to dodge it, which meant he was serious.

He closed his eyes, crossed his arms and said "If you love him just tell him already. Don't make it more difficult than is has to be. Love is a complicated thing, but really it is plain and simple as night and day. I will lock you two in a room if I have to, so hurry up and confess."

Biyomon and I stared at him in awe. He looked shocked when he opened our eyes and saw our expressions. Agumon, the goofball of our little group, was actually giving good advice.

"Um...did I say something stupid?" He said getting ready for another slap.

"No, its just that I never thought you would actually give out good advice." I said. "but, anyway you're right. Call me if you find Guilmon."

And on that note I left the classroom in search of Guilmon with much determination.

"Biyomon, please don't slap me!" Agumon pleaded.

"Shut up, you cute orange dino," said Biyomon as she took Agumon's shirt to pull him in to a deep passionate kiss and he kissed right back.

_**Guilmon's P.O.V.**_

I was sitting in the library when Patamon and Gatomon found me.

"Hey, Guilmon, don't get depressed. Go talk to Renamon, I mean she didn't even give you an answer yet." Gatomon said trying so hard to cheer me up.

"Her silence was a good enough answer for me ok, Gatomon?" I replied with sadness in my voice.

"But..." Gatamon said and then Patamon cell phone rang.

"Excuse me but I got to take this."

"Yeah, we found him. Wait, really? Ok, I'll try but it might not be easy." Patamon then closed his cell phone and walked over to me.

"Come on Guilmon lets go." said Patamon pulling me out of my chair.

"I don't want to!" I said probably sounding very childish and immature.

Patamon did something that was sure to make me go without resistance. He punched me in the stomach making me not able to move. **(A/N : Patamon sure can punch!)**

"Come on Gatomon, help me." Patamon took my upper half while Gatomon got my legs.

"You're heavy, Guilmon." Gatomon said.

"I'm going to get you guys for this," I said wincing in pain.

"Yeah, yeah, but who knows? You might just thank us for doing this." Patamon said.

"Whatever," was the last thing I said before I went unconscious.

I woke up to find out I was in a empty classroom. _I'm going to get them for this. Agumon and Biyomon are probably in on it too. _I thought as I tried to open the doors. They were locked. Of course they were locked! Might as well find a book to read. They can't keep me here forever...hopefully.

I was about halfway done with a book when someone opened the door. I decided to ignore it, because now that the doors were unlocked I could get out anytime I- *click* _Shit._ Someone came in and another person slammed the door behind them so they couldn't escape either. I decided to see who it was because talking to someone might be more fun than reading a book. I put down the book and looked to see who it was. It was HER!

_**Renamon's P.O.V.**_

_Stupid Agumon,w_as the phrase that was going through my mind. I finally find Guilmon and he locks the door to trap us in. Well, then again he said he was going to do it, but give a friend a warning at least!

I turned around to see a scared Guilmon backing away into a corner.

"Guilmon please let me explain!"

"NO! You don't have to tell me. I already know ok? Just leave me alone."

I walked closer to him and he backed away more.

"Guilmon, I LOVE YOU!"

"I get it ok? You don't...wait. What did you say?" He said shocked out of his mind. He stared blankly at me with his golden eyes, blinking every few seconds.

"I said I love you. You are kind and gentle. You help people even when they refuse it. You protected me from dangers and always supported me in every choice I made and helped me through them in case they went wrong. You always make delicious pastries and bread. You are so cute when you're confused and stubborn. I never met someone like you before. Please say something. I don't want us to be apart!"

"How do I know you really love me?" He asked still suspicious.

"Fine, if you really want me to prove it then come here."

He came closer but slowly. I pulled his face to mine until our lips touched. He was shocked at first but then relaxed and kissed me back. It was only my second real kiss with Guilmon but it felt like it was for the first time. His lips were so soft. When we finally broke apart we hugged each other for a long time.

"I'm sorry I doubted you, Rena-chan."

"I'm sorry for not telling my feelings sooner, Guil-chan"

We shared another kiss. It was nice and long until our friends had to interrupt it.

"Awwwwww!" said both the girls.

We quickly broke apart.

"Now you know how we feel when you do that!" Agumon said.

*ring**ring*

"Well it's time to go home." Patamon said as he and the rest of the group left leaving me and Guilmon behind.

"Hey, Rena-chan would you like me to walk you home? It is pretty cold out there. I hold you all the way so you stay warm ok?"" asked Guilmon as he took my hand and blushed. "If it is okay with you, of course, Rena-chan."

"Um...sure!" I said also blushing.

We walked out of the classroom heading home.

Little did we know there was a dark shadowy figure watching the whole incident.

"_Renamon, huh? I guess I have a new target and victim,"_

The figure laughed evilly and maniacally as he schemed how to make Renamon his next victim.

**Me: Renamon you might want to get ready for the next chapter.**

**Renamon: Guil-chan better be there to save me!**

**Me:OK!OK!**

**Guilmon: Ready!**

**Me: Next time get here sooner so Renamon won't kill me!**

**Guilmon: Fine!**

**Renamon: Aww there you are Guil-chan. *hugs Guilmon***

**Guilmon: Ok, honey we have to get ready. If we mess up by a second late let's just say that you will be the most damaged.**

**Renamon: Yeah we better rehearse.**

**Me: I will try to update as soon as possible.**

_**Chapter 8: Saviors**_


	8. Chapter 8 Savior

**Me: Chapter 8!**

**Guilmon: Finally.**

**Renamon: Hey what are you writing?**

**Me: Just two new stories for you guys.**

**Guilmon: Really?**

**Me:Yeah.**

**Renamon: At least give us the titles!**

**Me: Fine, _Teach me, Master! _and the other is _Spy Night._**

**Guilmon: Sounds intresting.**

**Renamon: Oooh I can't wait!**

**Me: I will post chapter 9 along with these new stories as well.**

**Me:R&R please!**

**Announcement: Fellow writers if you enjoy this couple please write your own stories or update them. I will look forward to reading them.**

_**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON!**_

Chapter 8: Saviors

_**Guilmon's P.O.V.**_

Renamon was so adorable in her little jacket. She was like a little child shivering in the cold.

"Are you warm enough?" I asked as I held her shoulder.

"Yeah," she said shuttering.

"We better hurry, or you going to catch a cold!" I said as we hurried to Renamon's home.

After we got inside I put my backpack on the floor and Renamon whipped up some hot chocolate.

"Finally, I get to taste your legendary hot chocolate!"

"What do you mean 'legendary'?" she asked as she handed me a cup.

"Well, you made some hot chocolate for Biyomon and Gatomon before and they couldn't stop talking about it."

"Really? All I do is add a bit of chocolate syrup. Nothing too special." She said as she took a sip.

"Hey, since we are alone I would like to ask you-"

"NO! We can't do that Guilmon! We're too young!" Renamon said blushing madly.

"What do you...ohhh," I said when I realized what she meant and I blushed just as much as she did.

"Um..uh... I meant.. I was...uh..."

"Hahahahaha!" Renamon laughed so much she could barely breathe.

"What I meant to say was..." I said a little bit annoyed, "will you go on a date with me?"

She looked stunned but I could tell she was happy.

"Yes!" she cried came over and hugged me.

"Well I better get going." I said as I left.

"Wait, where are we going on our date?"

"Oh yeah! Do you have any plans for winter vacation?"

"No."

"That's perfect. See you later!"

I left her puzzled and I laughed.

I was halfway home when I felt like I forgot something. It was my backpack, but it wasn't just that. Something was wrong in the air. I could smell it. I rushed back to Renamon's place hoping she was alright.

_**Renamon's P.O.V.**_

I turned on the TV to watch the news.

A Leomon anchor man was making an announcement.

"_Please be on the look out for a Pedophile, named Cyberdramon."_**(A/N : A Pedophile is a person who is sexually attracted to children)**

"_He is known to target high school students. If you see any sign of this criminal please contact the authorities."_

I turned off the TV and went to the kitchen to clean some dishes.

I heard the front door open and closed.

"Guilmon, is that you? You left your backpack. I put it on the couch in the living room." I yelled busy cleaning dishes.

I wasn't aware of the figure right behind me. I turned around. I screamed and before I could grab the phone and get away. The figure pinned me down and immobilized me.

The light revealed the figure's face. It was Cyberdramon after all.

"Hello, Renamon," he said in a cruel, menacing tone.

"Get off of me!" I shouted.

"No, not until I get what I want." He looked at me with lust in his eyes.

He unbuttoned my shirt and pull down my skirt. I was going to get raped!

I began to cry.

The only thing I kept thinking was, _Help me, Guilmon! Come save me!_

_**Guimon's P.O.V.**_

I knocked on the door. No answer. I pounded the door and, still no answer. Now I was worried.

I rammed the door busting it open.

When I found Renamon she was in her bra and panties with a Cyberdramon on top of her.

Furious I yanked Cyberdramon off her and yelled, "WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!"

I punched him over and over until he was out cold and my hands were covered in blood.

I turned around to see a frightened Renamon in the corner hiding.

I came over and hugged her to make her stop crying.

"It's alright, Rena-chan. It's over."

"Guil-chan, ***sniff*** thank ***sniff*** you." she said.

I called the police and they took Cyberdramon away. I then called Terriermon and asked him to bring a overnight bag for me.

"Why do you need one?" he asked a bit curious.

"I'm going to stay at Rena-chan's tonight because she almost got raped today."

"Is she all right?" he asked concerned about their friend.

"Yeah, I got here just in time, although she is a little shaken up."

"Okay, I'll be right over."

After Terriermon delivered my stuff, I convinced Renamon to take a shower and get dressed for bed.

"Its alright, Rena-chan, I'm here." I said in a soothing voice.

I set a few blankets on the floor next to her bed where I would be sleeping.

After Renamon came out I hugged her and gave her a kiss to make sure she was ok.

"Hey, Rena- chan, are you feeling better?" I asked as I held her in my loving arms.

"Yeah, much better."

She looked around the bedroom and saw the blankets on the floor. She then gave me a worried look.

"You can sleep on the bed with me. You don't have sleep on the cold floor!"

"I don't think I should do that, considering what happened today."

"But..."

"It's fine Rena-chan," I said as I guided her to the bed.

I tucked her in and gave her a kiss on the cheek. She blushed.

"I will always be here, no matter what. I told you that before, didn't I?"

She nodded.

"Now get some sleep and look forward to our date ok?"

"Where is it again?"

"Well, might as well tell you. It's in the snowy mountains. We are going to a resort on top of a mountain, and snowboard and ski. It's a 5 days and 5 nights trip for us and everyone. Patamon won a contest and invited all of us. We have four rooms. Terriermon and Lopmon are coming too."

I could see that she was disappointed.

"But don't worry, we will have a lot of alone time together. Just you and me sharing some nice, warm hot chocolate in our own room."

She smiled and blushed. I gave her a kiss and turned off the lights.

"Good night, sweetie." I said.

"Good night, my love." she replied.

Then we drifted off to sleep.

I had a dream of my wedding. Renamon's face matched perfectly on the bride's.

**Reanamon: *kissing Guilmon***

**Guilmon: *kissing Renamon***

**Me: *ticked off***

**Guilmon: Oh! Um sorry about that.**

**Renamon: We didn't mean to make a scene.**

**Me: That is not why I'm mad! I sprained my ankle!**

**Renamon: What! What about our stories?**

**Me: I said my ankle, not my wrist.**

**Renamon: Oh!**

**Me: Gee, I really love how you care more about your stories instead of me.**

**Renamon: Sorry**

**Guilmon:Do I get a line in this sign off?**

**Me: Probably not. Review please! Sorry for mistakes!**


	9. Chapter 9 Snowy Day

**Me:*cooking dinner***

**Guilmon: I've never seen you cooking before.**

**Me: Just because I'm a boy, busy writing, stories doesn't mean I can't cook.**

**Renamon: **

**Me: **

**P.S. Sorry about not updating! Been volunteering for high school hours!**

_**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON!**_

Chapter 9: Snowy Day

_**Guilmon's P.O.V.**_

_Where's Renamon?_ I thought with worried written all over my face. It was already 10:30 a.m. and the flight would leave in 30 minutes. I shivered. In the airport even if I was wearing a black ski hat, a red an black ski jacket and red and black ski pants with silver snow goggles, I was still freezing.

Agumon was sleeping on Biyomon's lap, like usual. If there is no school the next day Agumon will sleep until 1:00 p.m. Biyomon giggled whenever Agumon moved his head because it tickled her. Agumon was wearing the same thing like me but in blue with red snow goggles and Biyomon was wearing a red jacket and white ski pants. Biyomon tried to wake up Agumon but couldn't. Then she got an idea. She started to tickle Agumon's stomach. It didn't work. So she kissed his cheek which woke him up immediately. She giggled and Agumon blushed.

Patamon was out grabbing a bite with Gatomon. Patamon wore the same thing as me but in white with purple snow goggles and Gatomon was wearing a cozy yellow snow jacket and yellow ski pants. They were sharing a sandwich and were munching on it happily. If they were a little bit older they would look like a young married couple. Gatomon licked a piece of ketchup on Patamon's face. I laughed to myself since that what made me fall in love with Renamon in the first place. Patamon blushed so much that he had the same shade of red as my skin.

Terriermon was carrying some shopping bags for Lopmon. Terriermon was in a green furry snowsuit and Lopmon in a furry pink one. It was funny to watch Terriermon trudge along with so many shopping bags and just when about he looked like he was about to pass out Lopmon came over and kissed Terriermon on the cheek. That perked him right up and continued without complaint. Lopmon giggled as she watched her boyfriend carry on, trying ever so hard to impress her. I had to admit it was funny to watch.

I glanced at my watch again. There was only 15 minutes left.

_Where is Renamon?_

Now I was getting worried.

I took one last look around and saw Renamon wearing a purple snow jacket and ski pants, in a nearby gift shop.

I rushed over there.

"Hey, Guil-chan," She gave me a quick kiss.

"Rena-chan, We got to hurry or we're going to miss our flight!"

"Ok,"

As I held her hand and led to the boarding gate she seemed a little bit nervous.

"Hey, Rena-chan are you alright?

"Yeah, don't worry."

"Are you scared of planes or heights?"

"No it's not that. I will tell you later."

"Don't worry, I'll be with you. If you're scared of something, I'll help you get through it, Ok?"

"Thank you, Guil-chan."

_**After the plane ride / General P.O.V.**_

"We're finally here!" said a very happy Agumon as they walked into the mountain resort.

"We better go and check in at the counter. You guys go explore the place." said Patamon.

Patamon walked over to check in counter.

"Name please?" asked the Lillymon desk clerk.

"It should be under Patamon"

"Hmm.., Ah! Here we go. Your rooms are 230-233. A connected family bedroom, and two one bed bedrooms."

"Thank you." said Patamon as he grabbed the keys.

"Here you go guys," said Patamon as he gave the couples their keys.

"Agumon, you and Biyomon have the family bedrooms with Terriemon and Lopmon, while me and Gatomon as well as Guilmon and Renamon have a room to ourselves."

"Great, I'm the babysitter?" said Agumon.

"What that's supposed to mean?" said Terriermon.

"Oh, nothing." said Biyomon. Everyone laughed except Terriermon and Lopmon who were very angry because they were called kids even though they were already teens.

"Momentai guys." Guilmon said which just made everyone laugh even harder.

"Alright lets go hit the slopes!" yelled Gatomon.

"Yeah!" Everyone yelled.

They all rushed outside, with their snowboards and skis to be first on the ski lift.

As Guilmon and Renamon went up the slope Guilmon noticed Renamon was shivering.

"Hey, Rena-chan, are you nervous?"

Renemon turns away.

"Renamon, tell me what's wrong." He was serious now.

"I c-can't. It's too embarrassing."

Guilmon holds her by the shoulders.

"You can tell me anything. I'm always here for you. I'll help you no matter what."

Suddenly the ski lift stopped. The speakers went on.

"We are sorry, the ski lift is temporarily out of order. If any one hears this, please stay calm and roll up to stay warm."

It turned off.

"That's just great," Guilmon said. "Well, you're heard him, we have to stay warm."

Guilmon pulls Renamon close to him.

Renamon is shocked at first but calms down. She puts her head on his shoulder.

As they sit there it begins to snow. The little flurries flow down from the sky.

"If you really want to know, I was..."

"If you don't want to tell me, it's okay. I don't want to invade your personal life. What kind of boyfriend would I be if I did?"

"But, I want you to know, and it's really pathetic anyway."

"Ok then, what's the matter?"

"The truth is I can't..."

"Can't what?"

"I can't ski."

Guilmon bursts out laughing.

"Thats what you were nervous about?"

"Well, yeah! I didn't want to embarrass you because you have the only girlfriend who can't ski!"

"If you were that worried then you could have asked me to teach you!"

"I know but...but..."

Guilmon kisses her on the cheek.

"That was a very nice way to tell me to shut up," Renamon said, blushing.

"Who said for you to stop talking? I love the sound of your voice, and you're adorable when you're embarrassed."

Renamon blushes.

As the snow fell, it began to collect on Guilmon's nose.

Renamon giggled as she brushed it off.

As Renamon's face moves closer to his they gaze into each others eyes, lost to the extravagant color of the other person's eyes..

They faces move closer until their lips meet for a passionate kiss.

Even in the cold snow they could feel each others warmth as they embraced.

They break apart blushing, realizing what they just did.

"So can I teach you?" Guilmon asked.

"Teach me what?"

"How to ski."

"Will you?"

"Well...you might have to persuade me."

Renamon kisses him on the cheek, hugging his neck.

"Hmm, ok, I'm in."

"I love you, you know that?"

"I know, and me too."

As they cuddle together to keep themselves warm, the speakers came on again.

"We are sorry for the inconvenience but now the ski lift is now operational. For those of you that were stuck on the ski lift, please get off at the next loading and unloading station to enjoy some free hot chocolate."

"Hope they have marshmallows!" Guilmon said.

Renamon giggled.

When they got to the next station they immediately went to go find some hot chocolate.

When they found the cafe that was serving the hot chocolate, they also found the rest of the gang.

"Look, they're here," said Terriermon.

"Where have you guys been?" asks Agumon.

"We were stuck on the ski lift," explained Guilmon.

"Well you guys can rest here while we go shred some powder!" said Gatomon, grabbing her skis and running out the door of the station.

"Gatomon! Wait for me!" shouts Patamon as he races after her.

"Well we better get going. See you back at the resort." said Agumon as he, and the rest of the group, left to so ski and snowboard.

"Well be better get going if you want to learn how to ski."

"Aww, so soon? I want some more hot chocolate!"

"More? That was your fourth cup!"

"Are you saying I'm fat!" Renamon said looking a little offended.

"No, it's not that. It's just that the slopes close at 7:00 and it's already 5:30.

"If you want to learn how to ski and practice then we got to go."

"Fine."

As they exit the station they are greeted by snowflakes and a very cold breeze.

Renamon, surprised by the wind, clings to Guilmon.

Guilmon chuckles.

"Here's a good spot to practice," said Guilmon.

They arrived at a little hill that had a gentle slope but big enough to ski down for a couple of seconds.

"Ok, you need to crouch down first."

Guilmon gently pushes Renamon into a crouching position.

"When accelerating keep your arms close to your body."

As Guilmon's tells her how to ski, his hands moving across her body, Renamon blushes a dark crimson.

Guilmon noticed that Renamon was uncomfortable and immeidatly backed off, blushing.

"A-and that's b-basically it," he said, stepping 3 feet from Renamon, looking away.

She giggled, knowing why he backed away.

It took a couples of tries and falls, but Renamon finally got the hang of it.

"So are you ready for a race on the real thing?" Guilmon asked smirking.

"Sure, why not?"

When they got to the top of a course, Guilmon put on his snowboard and Reanmon put on her skis.

"Ready?" asked Guilmon, smirking.

"Eat my powder." Renamon snapped back.

"GO!" yells Guilmon, as they take off at the speed of sound.

Renamon accelerates to pass Guilmon.

"What's the matter? I thought you were the expert!" she yells back at him.

"I am! I'm just waiting!"

"Waiting for what?"

"This!"

Guilmon jumps off from a little slope, does a 360 over Renamon's head and lands in front of her.

Guilmon laughs. "Can't catch me!" he says, as he races off.

Renamon tries to catch up but gets an idea when she sees a big hill.

She heads for it going really fast. She leaps of the hill and shouts, "GUILMON!"

Guilmon looks around to see where Renamon called him. He looks up wide-eyed.

Renamon then falls from the sky on top of Guilmon, causing them both to wipe out at the bottom of the course.

As Renamon climbs out of the snow she gets up and tries to find Guilmon.

"Guilmon!" she yells.

"What?"

Guilmon's head pops out of the giant snow pile.

As Renamon starts to laugh Guilmon soon finds himself laughing too.

They start to head back to the resort with Guilmon's arm over Renamon as he limps back.

"You ok?" asked a worried Renamon.

"This? Oh, don't worry about it. It's just a little sore."

"If you say so."

_**Back At the Resort**_

Guilmon walks through the hallway to his room to see if Renamon was ready for the card game in the lobby with everyone.

"Hey Renamon, are you ready to..."

He opens the door to see Renamon, only wearing her panties.

He stands there at first, blinking, then he immediately shuts the door shut.

Renamon surprised by the whole thing, quickly puts on her PJs.

Outside the room in green pajamas, Guilmon stands by the door covering his face, with one hand, to hide his blush and trying to forget the whole thing.

Terriermon walks by and notices Guilmon.

"Hey, Guilmon, are you alright?"

"Yeah, just waiting for Renamon."

"Oh, I'll meet you down there then."

"Yeah, see ya."

As Terriermon leaves, the door open and walks out a fully clothed Renamon.

"Are you ready Guilmon?" she said blushing.

"Um, yeah, let's go," he said as he walked with her, turning his head away, still blushing.

When they got to the lobby every one was there in their PJs and waiting for them.

"Saved you guys a couple of seats!" said Agumon as he pointed to the love seat.

"Um, thanks," Guilmon, said scratching his head.

They sat down on the ends of the love seat, still embarrassed of what had just occurred.

"What's wrong with those two?" whispered Gatomon into Patamon's ear.

"I don't know but they are blushing, so I'm guessing nothing bad, just something embarrassing. It would be best not to ask them," Patamon whispered back.

"Or..." Gatomon had a devious smile on as well as a evil spark in her eyes.

Patamon chuckled softly. "That mischievous side of you is really cute."

Gatomon blushed.

"OK! The name of the game is Poker! It's Couple VS. Couple!" Agumon said as he shuffled the cards and passed out the cards.

Before anyone looked at their cards Gatomon said something.

"Renamon you have to sit close to Guilmon to look at the cards in his hand. Patamon, come help me out."

Gatomon and Patamon got up and went over to the two lovebirds.

Gatomon pushed Renamon towards Guilmon.

Patamon then took one of Guilmon's arms and placed it over Renamon.

"There, much better."

Renamon and Guilmon hung their heads to hide their mad blush that was spreading through their whole bodies.

"You know what? Um...I'm going to go sleep. I'm pretty tired from all that skiing," said Guilmon.

"Yeah, me too," said Renamon.

As they left Lopmon cried out, "Don't stay up late having to much fun!"

At this remark everyone laughed.

Guilmon and Renamon rushed to their room.

After they got inside, they decided it would be best to go to sleep.

"You can have the bed, I'll sleep on the couch," offered Guilmon.

"But I owe you from, _that time._ You slept on the cold floor. It's my turn to return the favor."

"But you deserve it."

"No, you."

They kept arguing on who deserved the bed more.

"You know what, why don't we share it?" suggested Renamon.

"Uh, you sure? Won't it be a little bit awkward?"

"Don't worry. You're not the type who would take advantage of me, Guilmon."

"Uh, ok, I guess."

As they got into the queen sized bed they cuddled with each other to keep themselves warm.

Renamon's eyelids became heavy and soon she fell fast asleep.

Guilmon looked at the sleeping beauty before him.

She looked so calm and relaxed and too cute.

He, himself was a little bit tired, so he gave a quick kiss to Renamon's forehead, and soon fell asleep to Renamon's sweet scent.

**Me:Yes finally done! I thought you guys deserved a long chapter since I was so busy with school.**

**Guilmon: Hey, where's Renamon?**

**Me: I don't know. I think she went to go buy you something.**

**Guilmon: What for?**

**Me: Next chapter.**

**Guilmon: *realizes something ands runs off to buy gift***

**Me: If you read the next chapter you'll get it. R&R! Not too many flames please? Sorry for mistakes!**


End file.
